A New Path
by Whitemiko12
Summary: AU of the Lord of the Rings Cinematic Universe. Once a new friend joins the cause, A New Path is forged through the journey to Mordor. The path changing, causes ripples in fate...
1. Chapter 1: Reunions

It was during the meeting of The Ring at the home of Lord Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, the last Homely House, when elves, dwarves, men and wizards argued amongst themselves, powering the One Ring.

A young sapphire eyed elf was drinking a white, sparkling drink in long, slow slips. Her lips pressed together to hold that most delightful taste for as long as possible. The she-elf was leaning against a wide, tall marble pillar behind Lord Elrond's own chair! One leg down, while the other was bent to hold the arm that wasn't holding the sparkling glass.

'Will they be quiet! I'm trying to drown my pain a-! I see…the One Ring…The Cursed Ring!' And with that thought, the she-elf twisted her pale neck around the side of the pillar, seeing a circle filled with the princes and lords of all races. Elves, dwarves, men and a wizard. 'Men! Of course! Always arguing! Never talking or taking action! Seems like I arrived when I was need most once more…' she thought to herself before standing up and gracefully walking around the pillar and Elrond's chair and started to…speak?

"You fools! Men! Always arguing but never listening to each other! I am ashamed of each and every single one of you! Even you, my dear friends and family! Look at Master Baggins! Males! All the same..most of the time! Bah!" A black haired elf roared at everyone in the council chamber, gracefully (as if an elf is not graceful!) striding out behind a pillar with a glass of sparkling white liquid. Her sapphire eyes sparkling in righteous fury!

"Can you not see? We shouldn't be squabbling among ourselves! Do we not have a heart, have feelings…have a purpose? This is the reason why the enemy has grown so strong! Gah!" the black haired elf interrupts herself to take a long sip from her cup before continuing shaming the males in the room.

"Look at what all this fighting has done to the Ringbearer!" They all look to where her petite hand was pointing to. Pointing straight at Frodo Baggins, who was sitting, his hand covering his face, the picture of true pain. Then, before she had could continue her triad, Frodo stood up and proclaimed softly before raising his voice louder.

"I will take the ring! I will take the ring to Mordor! Though I do not know the way…" he trailed of, looking around at the people surrounding him.

The she-elf looked around her, seeing as the men weren't going to do anything anytime soon, she stepped forward and walked towards her friend, Frodo the Hobbit.

"Though I am a female and an elf, I offer you my bow and daggers. My wisdom and experience to help end this foul thing, once and for all! Many would argue against my involvement but Gandalf and a few others would agree for me to be involved in this…quest." She exclaimed while kneeling down before stepping behind the little hobbit.

A tall, blonde and blue-eyed elf rose, the very same elf that declared to everyone who Strider…Aragon really was. His voice was beautiful, pure, like a freshly made sword that was just polished could speak.

"And you have my bow! My sister is wise in a beings character, she never liked Saruman much and now we know why. Frodo, I, Legolas Greenleaf, will go with you." The blonde elf said to Frodo before walking behind him, standing next to his 'sister'.

Strider, no Aragon was the next to stand up. He walked over to Frodo and knelt in front of him. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword!" He declared before standing next to Legolas. Just before a russet coloured dwarf could stand, Gandalf moved, he had a heartbreaking look in his wizened eyes. Eyes that have seen far too much for one so kind.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." And with that said, he walked behind Frodo and stood next to the only female in the group side. Before Gandalf could reach her side, the russet haired dwarf stood and proclaimed loudly, so all could hear him in the circle. "If two elves are going, I shall go with them! And Master Baggins! You have my axe!" and he stood in front of Legolas, looking smug it seemed to her.

The auburn haired man from Gondor, the one with the dream, stood up. He looked around the circle and slowly walked forward. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done!" He spoke passionately, before standing behind the dwarf, Gimili, if her she remembered correctly from when she heard it, and next to her brother.

Frodo was quite overwhelmed at how many people were coming with him, to Mordor and Mount Doom! But what made him even more overwhelmed was the three hobbits that came with him to Rivendell pop out of no-where! Sam, Merry and Pippin!

"Here! Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" A blonde haired hobbit shouted out, before appearing in front of everyone, shocking many, but not all. It was Samwise Gammee!

Elrond himself was shocked, but he recovered quickly, though he was slightly peeved that the hobbit came to his meeting without an invitation! "No, Indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." He said, before smiling, showing that he didn't mind. But no sooner had he finished, two more hobbits appeared from nowhere and started to speak. The one called Merry continued from where Sam finished. "Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" rushing to Frodo's left side, being joined by Pippin, opposite Sam.

Before anyone else could begin talking, the hobbit with the green jacket, Pippin, started to talk. "Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing…"Pippin ended with.

 **"** Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry concluded from Pippins little speech.

Though none could see, a wound was healing inside a broken she-elf. Though it would take more than a few funny hobbits to cure the wound.

Elrond looked at the ten beings, ready to give up their lives to destroy the one thing that could kill Sauron!

"Ten companions…so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond declared solemly, but it was ruined when Pippin opened his mouth.

"Great! Where are we going?" Only the blue-eyed she-elf had the courage to face palm her face. It helped that she could see Lord Elrond's face before she face-palmed.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Now many elves and ambassadors of the lands and clans were all very confused. Most have never seen a hobbit and even more believed them to be myths and legends, but all of them were very confused on how three hobbits could enter Lord Elrond's council meeting without being spotted by the elite elves, that Lord Elrond personally trained to spot an ant from the back of a Giant Eagle flying higher than any mountain, could have let three small hobbits hide in the council room for who knew how long!

But…were they there before the meeting began? Yes, they were. It helped that they had a little help from a friend…

* _Flasbhack*_

 _The hobbits of the shire had been there for two weeks, listening to the elves prepare for the Council meeting. They had explored Rivendell and caused harmless chaos around the beautiful city. Pippin flirted with all the she-elves, and occasionally a few male elves by accident, Merry was close to drinking out the entire city and Sam? Sam was having a wonderful time talking to the elves. Asking question after question and the elves? They adored the little blonde hobbit._

 _And Frodo? Sweet but burdened Frodo? He was just having the time with his dear 'Uncle' Bilbo, who was finishing off his story, There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale, with a few changes of course. Not every tale can have a happy tale, even though Bilbo 'Took' Baggins's ended quite well. All thirteen dwarves (Yes! Even Kili and Fili and Thorin!) from Thorin Oakenshield's Company imputed Bilbo's Red Book. It was Kili's idea for the ending of the story and everyone loved it so much, they all voted for it! But that is for *another tale to tell._

 _But by the time the second Wednesday arrived, all four hobbits were bored. There was only so much grace and elegance and stories and selfishness they could deal with. But before they were truly tired of even Bilbo, an old friend of his, one he hasn't seen since his adventure to the Lonely Mountain, arrived. A dear friend that he kept in contact through letters and messages. A wonderful friend that helped him and the Company out from many…sticky and…unpleasant situations, many times throughout their journey across Middle-Earth. Now this 'old' friend was one of the first of many to arrive for the Meeting of Ring, and that was due to her being nearby._

 _She was traveling around Swanfleet, on her way to home, past the Misty Mountains, when she received word of an Elrond meeting of great importance. How could she miss it? Well, she didn't. She headed straight to Rivendell as an eagle flies, with no stops, for she was an elf, and elves are hard to weary. On the second Tuesday evening of the second week the hobbits and Strider were at Rivendell, a sound of hooves hit the stone walkways, but not waking anyone up. The Night Guards came forward, weapons at the ready before realising it was a good friend, nearly family to the Rivendell elves. No one knew of this strange but friendly arrival till the morning after…_

 _After second breakfast, Frodo dragged Sam, Merry and Pippin to his 'Uncle' Bilbo's quarters, for they all wanted something familiar of the Shire, and Bilbo was the closest thing they had to the Shire, besides each other. What they didn't realise was that Bilbo was entertaining company in his quarters that morning._

 _They came barging in, loudly asking if Bilbo had any doubled baked honey cakes dipped in cream, before they all dead stopped just before the balcony facing the brilliant waterfalls. For someone they hadn't ever met was sitting next to an old Bilbo, though he was acting as if he was 80!_

 _"Uncle, who is the…she-elf sitting next to you? I don't remember you telling me about a she-elf, besides Tauriel and *the daughter of King Thrandiul - Is this…her? Is this Nemirel?" Frodo gently asked his uncle, looking between the dark haired elf and his favourite older relative. The amusement in her sparkling eyes told him that he didn't interrupt something or that what Bilbo was doing was quite hilarious!_

 _And what was Bilbo doing? He was juggling bowls and plates and mugs and stacking them! He didn't stop when the four (much) younger hobbits came barging into his room, in fact…he speed up! Before long, everything was in a tidy pile and not a single scratch or mark or (Valar forbid!) a crack was on the bowls, plates and mugs!_

 _"Bilbo dear! You are quite right! You definitely didn't learn that from the elves! It must have been from Kili and Fili! Now are you going to introduce me to these lovely Shirelings or not?" The blue eyed she-elf asked with a pleasant smile on her face, facing the Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin._

 _"Ah! Of course dear friend! The black haired hobbit is my heir and cousin, Frodo Baggins. The blonde and burly hobbit is the son of my garderner, Samwise Gamgee. The curly blonde haired hobbit is Merry Brandybuck. And last but certainly not least is Pippin Took. And this lovely she-elf is my very good friend, and Frodo spot on! This is Nemirel (Water Gem Sister) Nilla (Suldis Ninith (Watery Sister) Silverleaf." Bilbo glamourlessly announced to everyone in the room, pointing to each one when he was speaking about them._

 _Before Nemirel could speak, the four younger hobbits exploded with questions!_

 _"Is it true that you helped Uncle Bilbo and Thorin and Kili and Fili regain their home?!"_

 _"Can you teach me how to find and grow Silver-Star Roses?"_

 _"Can you teach me how to fight?"_

 _"Can you really drink a hobbit under the table?"_

 _"Why do you have scars on your face and hands? I thought elves couldn't scar?"_

 _"Can you help me on my quest?"_

 _"STOP! Ok, let's see if I got it right. Yes. Of course, I know the best way to help them grow and you can use them for food, cooking and medical purposes. Sure, I believe everyone should know how to protect themselves and those they care about. I cannot only beat any hobbit, I can dwarves and men and elves! Now, those last two questions…The scars I shall tell another time and Frodo. You will receive that answer in the Council meeting tomorrow. Now back-" But before Nemirel could continue, she was interrupted by Sam, Merry and Pippin yelling in shock that they didn't know of a meeting that involved Bilbo and their closest friend Frodo!_

 _They were beyond shocked! They were livid that they didn't know about this Council meeting. For the Valar's sake! Frodo had just barely recovered from being stabbed by a Morgul weapon. But before everything got out of hand, Nemirel stepped in._

 _"I can guess as to why Frodo didn't tell you, but if you three are clever…I'm sorry Bilbo dear! I've completely ignored you!" She exclaimed when she noticed a frail hand on her scared hand._

 _"It's quite alright old friend! I don't think I'm up for that. I think it's time I had a little nap now." And with that, old Bilbo stood up and hobbled off the elegant balcony and into his suit, closing the door. He ignored the four hobbit's trying to assist him inside, but he ignored them and continued on his way._

 _With a fond smile on her elegant face, she turned towards the hobbits and gestured for them to sit._

 _"Bilbo knows that his time of adventuring and traveling are over, and has left to adventuring to us now. As I was saying, if you three snuck into the room an hour or so before the meeting and a good hiding place, which I believe you three are quite good at, not one person, guard or ambassador or leader would notice you there. I will be behind a pillar, behind a chair on a dais, for many ambassadors or leaders would dear go near their host's seat. I suggest hiding in the gardens around the chairs, but can hid anywhere really. You can jump out whenever you want, but I suggest doing it when everyone agrees on who is going with Frodo on the journey to destroy the one ring." And with that, they planned and talked and shared stories._

 _In fact, they talked and planned and shared stories up to the very last two hours before the Council meeting…._

 _*End Flashback*_

And now, the Council meeting has ended and all were getting ready to leave within the next 24 hours.

* * *

 _Hi Everyone! I really hope you all enjoyed that chapter because I did! It was basically an explanation on how the Hobbits got into the meeting and why my OC was there.*This little bit alludes to a prequel of A New Path. It's called A Different Way, and it's set during the Hobbit but I won't be uploading that one until A New Path is completed. I am planning to have this story finished by 2018 at the latest and A Different Way to be uploaded sometime soon after that one. A New Path is based on what I wished had happened in the movies. I love the books, but if I based it off the books, it would take me years! And there is just so much in LOTR's books that I know I will stuff it up, so movie version is better for everyone in the end! And A HUGE shout out to_ _ **headless-nic**_ _, who has encouraged me and kept me committed to writing my stories. THANK YOU!SSSSOOO MUCH! Sorry for the long wait, I was on a 7 day camp that took a lot out of me. I have been recently injured and I have sort of recovered from it. But I was determined to have this updated as soon as I could. So here it is!_


	3. Chapter 3: First Steps

An hour after the Fellowship of the Ring was founded, they all split their ways to get ready for the long and dangerous journey ahead. They barely said hello and introduced themselves, before they disappeared.

The four hobbits packed all the food they could eat, and a few clothes. They didn't notice a pale and scared hand and playful blue eyes slip a few weapons into their bags, nor could they feel any extra weight.

The ranger...the lost king, Aragon went to his Evening Light, for his time as a ranger has made him prepared for many things.

The wizard, Gandalf Mithrandir Grey, was have an enlightening talk with Lord Elrond with a nice red wine.

The Son of the Steward of Gondor, Boromir, was still packed from his journey to Rivendell, so he spent his time walking around Lord Elrond's home and city, for who knew when he would meet his end or see another city of elves.

The elf prince, Legolas was making more arrows, as the journey was long and dangerous, only the Valar would know when he got the next chance to make more.

And the she-elf? She was always prepared.

After doing a few odd jobs here and there, she decided to take a nice long walk around Rivendell, for she knew that this might be the last time she would ever see Rivendell again. The tall white pillars, the gorgeous waterfalls, the graceful pathways and arches...could fall away and disappear into myths and legends.

The age of the Elves is slowly coming to a graceful and elegant end. But no matter how graceful and elegant, it was still ending, meaning that she would have to leave for the Undying Lands. But would she be excepted into the Undying Lands? What? With all she has done and gone through, she wasn't sure if she would be allowed in, for what land would want such a broken thing?


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Travels

_Aragon had come to seek...something from the statue of his ancestor and the broken sword, Narsil, but nothing fruitful answered his seeking. Instead he stopped and sat near Narsil and read. Soon enough he could hear heavy footsteps of a man._

 _Boromir, son of the Steward, slowly came into sight, gazing upon the mural of Islidur cutting the Ring off Sauron's own hand, that he completely missed the ranger sitting in the shadows. Only the feeling of someone watching him made him turn suddenly and notice the man in the shadows. In his confusion, Boromir looked the man over and saw that he was not and elf, greatly confusing him._

 _"You are no elf." The Gondorian stated, a look of confusion crossing his face._

 _"The men of the south are welcomed here." Aragon calmly stated in a rehearsed manor, waiting for the man to react._

 _"Who are you?" Boromir bluntly asked, for subtlety was not his strong point. Give him a battle to fight in or a crowd to inspire and he was your man, but give him the intrigue of the court and he was a floundering fish. The memory of what the blonde haired elf said in the Council Meeting echoed through his mind, he had to know if this...this man was truly the heir of Isildur and ruler of Gondor. Where was the man during the battles to protect his home? Where? With the elves of course! But he would make this man confess it himself._

 _"I am a friend of Gandalf the Grey." Aragon vaguely answered, letting the conversation dry up. Boromir took it in his stride, replying lightly with and edge._

 _"Then we are here on common purpose...friend." He looked away from this strange man that set off nearly every instinct that he had to run, to flee. He's wandering eyes caught sight of a broken sword that looked familiar. Walking closer and up three steps, awe slowly rising within him, he laid his eyes on the Narsil, the broken sword. Upon picking up the handle of the sword with wonder_

 _"The shards of Narsil ... the blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." He slowly rose his finger along the edge of sword, expecting it to be dull but found his pointer finger pricked at the top of the sword and started to swell and drip with blood. "Still sharp." He looked across at the man still sitting in the shadows, sensing that no regular man would stay so close and in such relaxed pose near the heirloom of Islidur, the King who brought goodness to it's knees. If the sword of Islidur was still sharp, then the line of Islidur had not ended, bringing forth many unanswered questions that Boromir would leave unanswered if he could. "But no more than a broken heirloom." Thrusting the piece of sword that cut him onto the bench, but it didn't land completely on the bench and fell, leaving a loud clang behind his departure._

The memory of the nigh before the meeting refreshed in his mind, Boromir cast his mind to darker matters. For when the sun has set and moon has not risen, the time for dark thoughts are ripe. 'This man! The heir of Islidur! No, Gondor has no need for a King that won't come forth and protect his lands!' Boromir let these dark thoughts fill his mind, blinding him from seeing anything but the path under his feet, no even knowing where he was heading. A soft voice softly broke Boromir from his dark thoughts, filling them with visions of a peaceful land, where the sun shone and the breeze was refreshing. Lifting his head, he saw a black beauty gently signing under her breath in an alcove. A beauty who was familiar to him, yet he could not place, perhaps the Lady Arwen?

"My Lady, may I ask you question?" At the sound of his voice, the beauty slowly turned her face, revealing a scared yet still beautiful, if in a haunted way, face. A face he recognized as the woman who interrupted the Council Meeting holding a cup.

"Yes Lord Boromir, what is it you ask?" She asked, turning her face away from him, looking at the dancing leaves, foreboding that Summer was slowly ending and that a time of winter was to arrive.

"What song are you singing that provokes the listener to imagine a place of sunshine and cool winds?" The question seemingly catching her off guard, for the question that she would have thought come out of his mouth would be why would a lady have scars? Not what song she was signing!

"It is the song that all elves know. It is the song of The Havens. It is the song that all elves sing when they are on their journey to the Grey Havens and that verse was one of the final ten verses, where all elves sing of what they wish to see and feel at the havens. Does this answer your question, my lord?" She replied, still not looking at the auburn haired young (they will always be young, even among the elves, she sees them as young) man.

The auburn haired young man looked at this seemingly young yet ancient lady in front of him. She, who was as pure as moonlight and just as pale, had faced something horrible, something that he himself could not imagine. For what else would bring an elf to sing that kind of song when they are not on the Journey to the Grey Havens!

"I am sorry for disturbing you my Lady. Would you like me to leave?" He asked, knowing that he was intruding on something sacred.

"It's no problem at all my Lord. You can stay if you wish or you can leave if you wish, I don't care, I was about to leave anyway." And with that said, she walked away, not leaving him to answer.

* * *

It was nearly four weeks later where they were travelling through the Deep Valleys with the Misty Mountains on their left, they set up an early campsite. Sam was tending to the campfire with Frodo, Gimil and Gandalf nearby watching a practice sword bout going on between Merry and Pippin versus Boromir, with Aragon and Nemirel watching on and giving tips. Legolas was scouting the area around them, staying near his sister.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin...on your toes...good, very good...I want you to react, not think." Boromir called out, slowing moving his arm so Pippin could see what to block.

"Should not be too hard..." Sam whispered to Frodo, smiling and handing the cooked food over to him.

"Move your feet." Boromir instructed before Merry spoke to Pippin.

"Quite good, Pippin!"

"Thanks!" And with said, the bout continued on.

With all the relaxing atmosphere going one, Gimli thought it was prudent to speak up, for he had many thoughts that must be spoken.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." And to show the two elves that dwarves can celebrate much more festively than elves. But as he looked on at Gandalf, with hope in his eyes, he knew that Gandalf would most likely say no. Unknown to him, a she-elf could hear every word and knew that Gandalf wouldn't say why they couldn't go. She slowly moved away from the bout and closer to Gandalf and Gimli.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

"Moria is a beautiful place, but when was the last time you saw your cousin? Something...dark and dangerous has taken Moria."

At that moment, Boromir thrusts with his sword, catching Pippin on the hand. The contact of the sword on his hand forced Pippin to throw down his sword and tackle Boromir to the ground with the help of Merry. Many laughed and Aragon was pulled into the fray and tripped by them.

Legolas's eyes were fixed on a distant dark patch which darts about the sky, like flying smoke in the wind, pulling Gandalf's, Nemirel's and Gimli's eyes to the dark patch. Sam curous as to what has brought the attention of four of the fellowship, and on seeing the moving cloud, spoke up. "What is that?"

Gimli note taking any notice of it replied, "Nothing...it's just a wisp of a cloud." He dismissed it, for why should they be so worked up over a cloud?

Upon noticing what had attracted so much attention, Boromir focused on it and spoke. "It's moving fast...against the wind!" His face becoming anxious before looking at the hobbits in fear.

"Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!"

"Merry..Pippin...Sam...take cover!" Boromir shouted, before grabbing Merry and Pippin and their stuff and hiding under a bush.

The fellowship scrambled under what little cover there is...as a regiment of Large crows fly low overhead at Great speed, wheeling and circling above. As their dark shadow passes over the fellowship, a single harsh croak is heard...and the crows suddenly wheel away, back towards the south. Gandalf staggers to his feet and spoke in a defeated voice.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched." He then looks at Aragorn and turns to the others...gesturing towards a high mountain pass. "We must take the pass of Caradhras!" And with that, they collected their belongings and started up the mountain, some with less fear of the open and more fear of the dark caverns below.

* * *

Hey Readers and writers!

Sorry for the super long wait, but like has been crazy! No excuses I know, so sorry! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, but I had to rush it! Anyway! I hope you liked it and enjoyed! Don't forget to review and thanks soo much to so many people! I can't wait for your responses! I promise to try to update once a month, so you will be getting another update soon! If anyone would like to beta my work, just shot me a PM.


End file.
